wildguysfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghala Insmyr
Niraxian Empire * E.N.A **Sentinel Company|image = Ghala port.png}} Ghala Insmyr also known as 'Judge' is a former Niraxian Soldier and a current member of Sentinel Company One. Ghala took part in 'The Fighting War' on the Energis front where many Niraxian soldiers were slaughtered by Energis troops. She was one of the last remaining Niraxian soldiers on the war-torn planet of Eaggoran, after the signed Ceasefire Resolution between the Energis Coalition and the Niraxian Empire. She took part in the covert Genocide of the Intragroven race which was bought to a halt after the Ceasefire Resolution. History Ghala was born on the poverty stricken planet of Niraxus 2, where she grew up with her parents and 8 siblings. She went through the Municiple Educational Institute of Niraxus 2, and like many came to dislike her homeplanet. This loathing inspired her to move to Niraxus 7 to find a job in Imperial District of Niraxus 7 shortly before the outbreak of the Fighting War. Due to her status as a lower-class citizen she was automatically conscripted into the Niraxian Army and placed into the Outer Division. Her first tour was in the Yiodhar Campaign, one of the most brutal theatres of war fought between the Niraxian Empire and Energis Coalition. She was deployed along with her division onto the surface of the Energis colony world of Yiodhar. Sixteen months into the Niraxian's siege, forces belonging to the Bryckster Faction entered the star system quickly decimating both Energis and Niraxian forces. When the Energis Coalition deployed its primary armada to defend the planet, the Niraxians withdrew their forces silently due to the brutality and loss of life in the Campaign. Her actions in the campaign saw her promoted from the conscript ranks to that of a normal soldier. On her second tour, she was deployed onto the Coalition planet of Dehiev in order to infilitrate a suspected Powerray breeding facility. Backed by the Niraxian Grey Ops, the team quickly pushed through the local defense forces partly aided by Niraxian air superiority. Within three weeks the enemy facility was discovered deep beneath the surface. Leading the charge, Ghala and her team destroyed the facility by using incendiary weapons, leading to what would be known as the Genocide of Dehiev. Following the facility's destruction, Energis forces abandoned the planet. Due to her victory, Ghala was promoted to elite class. Ghala's final and most controversial tour was on the planet of Eaggoran, an Energis civilian world and the first civilian world to be attacked by the Niraxian Empire during the Energis theatre of war. Following their victory at Dehiev, the Niraxians pushed deeper into Energis space, capturing several outposts and industrial planets. During so, a joint Karosmyr-Inquisition intelligence sweep led to another suspected Powerray facility on the planet of Eaggoran. Ghala and the Outer Division were deployed onto the surface to look for the facility, however after four weeks of battle no trace of the facility was discovered. In frustration Ghala singlehandedly murdered around 154 Eaggoran civilians over a period of two weeks, pillaging their villages in the process. Although Niraxian military law frowned upon the killing of enemy civilians, it was not illegal. Fearing for her mental stability, her squadmates reported her to the Niraxian Inquisition, the main authority of examining and documenting the health of Niraxian soldiers among other things. Before any formal investigation could begin Ghala left the military as per the Mehrenic Code. Although the Inquisition could no longer prosecute her, they formally blocked her from rejoining any branch of the Niraxian Armed Forces or any other imperial paramilitary organisation. Ghala would later join the Earthern-Niraxian Alliance and was assigned to Sentinel Company under the command of Nikriontra Sydona. Appearance Ghala is a tall, middle aged Niraxian women. She has purple eyes, pale grey skin, traditional female face tattoos, and medium length orange hair. Ghala has a scar across the bottom and top of her lips. Ghala often dons a black and purple beret with two gold stars within the Niraxian Army badge. She often wears leather boots, cargo pants and a grey military shirt. Personality Ghala is a very reserved and dismissive individual. She frowns upon her past and she tries her best to try and change her outlook on life. She is not a social-able individual, and will not often initiate conversation. She finds comfort and security with a weapon with her at all times. She is often very defensive and keeps conversation to a minimum. She does not fear death and enjoys the feeling of taking one's life. Strengths Ghala is a very skilled fighter. As a matter a fact, she surpasses most of her crewmembers in a majority of combat approaches. She is very skilled in close quarter combat, often using brutal tactics of taking the opposition down. Interests Killing is one of the few things that bring a smile to her face.